


The Ditch

by introvertandproud



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: (but he cares), David Rossi is a Jerk, Drabble, Episode: s05e17 Solitary Man, Gen, Missing Scene, Spencer Reid is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertandproud/pseuds/introvertandproud
Summary: I wrote this in twenty minutes after I watched the episode. It’s not very long but I thought I might as well post it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	The Ditch

“Hey, Rossi, I’m gonna need a little bit of help getting out of this ditch.”

The older agent kept walking, ignoring him.

“Rossi!”

Reid took an aborted step up the slope and rubbed his not-yet-healed knee when it twinged.

“Rossi?”

Rossi was already back on the road, pretending he didn’t hear Reid’s requests for assistance. Reid sighed in frustration.

The younger agent prepared himself for the arduous climb back up the slope, but stopped when an idea came to him.

“Ah! Ow!” Reid contorted his face into a tormented expression and grasped at his knee. “Rossi!”

The older man whipped around at Reid’s exaggerated sounds of pain, concern etched into his features.

“What? What is it?” he called, hurrying back to the edge of the road.

Reid doubled over, leaning on his good side as if his knee had buckled under him. Rossi quickly navigated his way down the slope and grabbed the younger man’s arms as he feigned falling.

“You okay? Is it your knee?” Rossi demanded, looking his teammate over with a worried eye.

Reid straightened, the pained expression disappearing from his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine, but I will need some help getting out of this ditch,” he said, calmly.

Rossi’s face shifted into shock as he looked from Reid’s face, to his knee, to his own muddy shoes, and back.

“Oh, you little shit.”

Reid looked at the road then back to Rossi, fighting to keep the grin off of his face.

“So–“

“Shut up.”

Rossi lightly smacked the back of Reid’s head, but still pulled one of the younger agent’s arms over his shoulder.

“Come on,” he grumbled.

Rossi began to support him up the slope. Reid let his grin out in full force.


End file.
